The lost Venator (REVIVED, BACK IN DEVELOPMENT)
by SharkYT
Summary: Ever wondered how the Rebel Alliance finding an old Clone Wars Venator would change the original trilogy? Well, this is how I think it might play out. (BACK IN PRODUCTION)
1. Chapter 1Prologue: Lost in the Nebula

Year: 19 BBY

Location: Nebula in the Unknown regions

The grace of one of Anakin Skywalker's Venator class Cruisers emerged from Hyperspace, it moved toward a small fleet of three Munificent Class star frigates used by the separatist alliance. On the bridge, a clone soldier approached the ship's captain.

'Sir, we have arrived at the Nebula and are standing by to attack the separatist frigates. Shall I give the order? The clone asked.

'No, we have enough armour on this cruiser to take a small beating from them. I'd like to move in close and use the superlaser on one, let the debris from it weaken the other two and then destroy them both with our Turbolasers.' The captain answered with an excited smile.

'Very good sir' The clone asked and walked away to begin the operation. The captain looked on as he listened to the Venator's engines powering up to full and beginning to push the ship at full speed towards the frigates, in the underside hangar bay clones rushed to their stations. The cruiser began aiming itself upwards exposing it's belly to the frigates as they opened fire on it's armour, their weapons having little effect.

'The tank's ready to fire, do we have permission sir?' Clones asked the captain.

'Wait… Waaiit… Now! Fire!' The captain barked.

The Tank inside the hangar bay charged up and opened fire, it shot a long bright vibrant blue beam of energy at the middle frigate and when the beam made contact the frigate instantly burst into flames and explosions rocked all over it. Chunks of the middle frigate flew out in all directions hitting the other two frigates, the Venator's turbolasers opened fire hitting each remaining frigate and cutting them both to pieces. As the cruiser stopped firing, a massive group of huge Separatist battleships emerged from Hyperspace. Each one contained enough firepower to take on the Venator easily, the captain and his crew all instantly knew they had to hide somewhere.

'Captain! What do we do?!'

'We have to go in the Nebula! It's our only chance! We just have to hope it doesn't have a plasma outburst!' The Venator went at full speed into the Nebula with the Separatist cruisers shooting at it from behind. However, this was not a lucky day for the Venator's crew because the Nebula had one of it's biggest Plasma outbursts ever, vaporising every single lifeform on board and leaving the ship dead in space…

End of the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Venator

18 years later…

19 BBY

Two X-wing starfighters of the rebel alliance dropped out of hyperspace on a scouting mission, the two pilots saw nothing of interest, a Nebula, a Moon nearby and an asteroid field in the distance surrounding a Planet.

'Okay, this looks okay. No Imperials, and no Pirates. Let's get the fleet out here, signal them to drop out of hyperspace!'

'Alrighty then.' One of the pilots pressed a button on his controls and sent a signal out to the nearby rebel fleet, within a few minutes a massive amount of Frigates, Corvettes and Transports arrived accompanied by the Profundity and the Home One with a couple of MC80 cruisers dropped from Hyperspace.

'Admiral Ackbar standing by'

'This is Admiral Raddus, standing by.'

'Blue Squadron standing by'

Green squadron, standing by'

Gold and Red squadrons, standing by' The entire rebel fleet had amassed at the Nebula for Coordination strategies on their next attack and to disperse the fighter squadrons between each individual fleet of ships. Admiral Ackbar was in charge of the strategies between the capital ships and Admiral Raddus was in charge of providing each small fleet with the appropriate fighter wing for their missions. The two X-wing pilots joined up with their appropriate squadron (Blue squadron) and got into a formation, they began to try out some attack scenarios with blue and white X-wings dancing about through space. A couple of them began to move closer and closer to the nebula, slowly but surely they drifted towards the cloud of gas. Out of nowhere, a massive ship emerged from the cloud and crashed into the two X-wings. The pilots were killed when their starfighters were crushed and exploded, Admiral Raddus ordered Blue squadron away from the nebula as he slowly began to realise what kind of ship this was.

'I recognise that ship! It looks to be a Venator class cruiser from the Clone Wars! What's one of those things still doing around?' Admiral Raddus was puzzled beyond belief as the Empire destroyed all of the Venators once they got their new Star Destroyers and had no need for the old Clone Wars ships anymore.

'Admiral, the ship appears to be perfectly intact. But no crew, maybe they were hit by a Plasma outburst, killed the crew onboard but left the infrastructure completely intact without any damage.' An X-wing pilot answered him. Raddus stroked his chin and began to think, no crew on board a perfectly good starcruiser just ripe for the taking! He had to take this chance.

'Attention everyone! We're taking this Venator and adding it to our fleet as a reminder for the hope we bring to the galaxy and to show the Empire we can pack a punch if need be!'


	3. CANCELLED

Yes, sorry to say this but this story has been cancelled. I would have continued on but the more I think about it the more I realize that this series wouldn't actually be very interesting to read and write, I'll just continue on with my main story of Ryo Vaarik as there's plenty of content in my mind to go into that story. Once again, my deepest apologies.


	4. Chapter 4: IT'S BACK

Fine, I get it. You guys want the story back, I can't for the life of me figure out why but sure. It wasn't even written very well. But here we go, Chapter 4 (Yes I know, where is chapter 3. This is only titled 4 and not 3 because I want the actual chapters to work with the selection list), yes I have listened to what the fans want and I would never want to be a Rian Johnson so I SUPPOSE I could see what ideas come to mind.

A group of several GR75 transports moved away from the Rebel fleet towards the Venator class Republic cruiser which had just emerged intact but crewless from a nebula and in the process had accidentally taken the lives of two of Blue Squadron. Admiral Raddus ordered the transports into the hangar of the Venator where crews of specialized officers deboarded wearing life support suits. The systems needed to be restarted including the oxygen seal so suits were needed unless the crews wanted to die of no oxygen. The two MC80 Liberty cruisers that had accompanied the fleet jumped away as they had only been with the fleet as security and were not actually part of the Alliance as of yet although Ackbar was holding out hope. The crews made there way to the engineering rooms and bridges and began to bring the ship back to life for a larger and long term to make their way onboard. The Life support came online and the cruiser began to fill herself with air, the lights and other systems slowly grumbled back to life after decades of drifting through the massive cloud of gas. When the crews reported in that the ship was once again in working order, Admiral Raddus began giving orders.

"Have the newly reformed Green Squadron moved to the Venator, they could use some time away from combat since their numbers were heavily reduced over Lothal. The attack on that factory of Thrawn's failed completely and the squadron needs time to properly train it's new pilots before heading back into combat. And now it's time to talk refits and a name for this new capital ship. She will become the new face of the Rebellion working to restore the grand republic she once fought for, we will make her powerful enough to stand up to an Imperial Star Destroyer and come out on top. And I believe a fitting name for what she will be doing is the Liberation, fighting to liberate the planets she once looked over from the tyranny of the Empire."

The next few hours consisted of the GR-75s making runs back and forth between the newly dubbed Liberation and the rest of the fleet, bringing the new crew members on board to begin their new duties serving the Rebel Alliance's newest capital ship and what in their minds was to be the face of the New Republic. While the ship wasn't exactly the most well fit ship for combat it made up for with it's incredible superlaser built into the underbelly which in some cases could one shot small cruisers, the Liberation after warming up her engines formed up with the Alliance fleet and officially became the third capital ship of the Rebel alliance.

"Admiral, we should most likely get out of here as quickly as possible, the Empire likely would have scanned a fleet this large. They're very likely on their way right now" Green leader said over comms.

"Good idea, all ships prepare for jump to Hyperspace. Let's get back to Yavin and properly prep the Liberation for her role in the fleet." Admiral Raddus told the fleet, the three capital ships and dozens of support vessels formed up and jumped into Hyperspace, bound for the Yavin system.


End file.
